The present invention relates to a medical indwelling tube, which is inserted to a human body to be positioned at a predetermined position such as a biliary duct and a pancreatic duct, for forming a passage for passing body fluid such as bile and pancreatic juice.
Coventry, a drainage tube for a biliary duct, catheter are known as a medical indwelling tube.
The drainage tube for a biliary duct is positioned at a strangulated biliary duct to discharge bile. For example, in Japanese Utility Model KOKAI Publication No. 60-180442, there is proposed a drainage tube for a bile, which is formed of polyethylene.
Also, as the drainage tube for a biliary duct, there is proposed a double tube structure having an outer tube forming an engaging flap and an inner tube formed of fluorine resin in Japanese Utility Model KOKOKU Publication No. 6-1706 and Japanese Patent KOKAI Publication No. 5-192389.
Moreover, in Japanese Patent KOKOKU Publication No. 62-26787, there is proposed a catheter having double tube, which is inserted to the human body, and which is used to extract body fluids. In this case, its inner layer tube is formed of plastic material such as polyethylene or polyvinyl chloride.
If occlusion is caused by a change of a morbid state or a calculus in the biliary duct and the pancreatic duct, bile and pancreatic juice do not flow. As a result, a disease such as jaundice or pancreatitis occurs. At this time, there is known that the indwelling tube is placed in the biliary duct or the pancreatic duct to discharge body fluids.
However, in the conventional indwelling tube as shown in Japanese Utility Model KOKAI Publication No. 60-180442, and Japanese Patent KOKOKU Publication No. 62-26787, bacteria and matters in the bile and pancreatic juice are easily adhered onto the tube for an indwelling period of time. Then, due to the reduction of the diameter of the inner cavity of the tube and occlusion, the original object of discharging the bile and pancreatic juice cannot smoothly performed. As a result, there is a problem in which the disease recurs.
As bacteria and matters in the bile and pancreatic juice, there can be considered bacteria such as Escherichia coil (E. coli), enterrococcus, which enter at a tube insertion time for some reason, and lipid such as protein such as mucin in the bile and pancreatic juice, neutral fat, lecitin, cholesterol, etc.
On the other hand, in the indwelling tube shown in Japanese Patent KOKAI Publication No. 5-192389 and Japanese Utility Model KOKOKU Publication No. 6-1706, the inner layer of the tube is formed of fluoride resin having small surface energy (that is, wettability is low and matter is not easily adhered) to prevent the inner cavity of the tube from being clogged.
Thus, in the prior art, the material of the tube was reviewed in order to prevent the tube from being clogged. However, since the indwelling tube is placed in the body for a relatively long period of time, the generation of the clogging of the inner cavity of the tube cannot be completely restrained. AT the present time, no satisfiable indwelling tube is provided. Therefore, it has been desired that the indwelling tube, which is not easily clogged, be provided.